Compartiendo casa
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (IorixKyo) Esta historia es AU. Después de que los padres de Kyo se van de Japón en su tercera luna de miel, éste no desea quedarse solo, así que se muda a una casa compartida. Autor: CaT. ~*C O M P L E T A*~
1. Default Chapter

HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Compartiendo casa.**

Por: CaT.

(shermie7@yahoo.com)

CAPÍTULO·1

          La gente dice que soy frío y sin sentimientos, probablemente la clase de personas a las que les interesa un bledo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Bueno, creo que también tienen mucha razón. Sé que soy un tipo de persona odiosa, así que, ¿por qué debería molestarme por gente que no tiene nada que ver conmigo?

          Siempre he vivido mi vida así, solo y despreocupado, y ya estoy muy acostumbrado a eso. De hecho, no soy yo quien no quería tener amigos. Es sólo mi defecto de no ser más sociable con los demás, eso es todo. En otras palabras no soy bueno hablando y haciendo amigos. Lo que me gusta no parece ser lo que les gusta a los demás, y lo que a los demás les gusta, probablemente sería lo que a mí no me gusta. Como resultado, simplemente no hay algo de lo que pueda hablar con la gente. Pero de nuevo, si no hablo, la gente pensaría que soy un tipo extraño. Ya que es muy difícil ser sociable, ¿por qué no me olvido de eso y vivo mi vida a mi manera?

          Pues bien, hice lo que creí que sería lo mejor para mí. Por muchos años, normalmente pasaba la mayoría de mi tiempo solo, excepto durante algunos momentos en el colegio cuando tenía que hablar con los maestros y pasaba un poco de tiempo con mi único amigo. Pero desde que  "_él_" apareció en mi vida, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para mí, lo que haría que mi perspectiva de la vida cambiara para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Hola! ¡Soy tu compañero de casa, y voy a vivir contigo de ahora en adelante! Me llamo Kusanagi Kyo, ¡gusto en conocerte!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa, saludando con una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar por la puerta que abrí, cargando las bolsas que traía consigo. Sin saludarlo volví a cerrar la puerta.

"Tu habitación está en esa esquina." Le dije fríamente apuntando hacia esa dirección. 

"Ah." Miró hacia donde yo apuntaba. "Arigatou (gracias)." Y después de esa palabra, llevó todas sus cosas al lugar, donde pareció estar un poco extrañado. "Oh, ¡está muy limpia! ¿Tú la limpiaste para cuando yo llegara?"

          Pensando eso, mi compañero era realmente una persona _inmadura_; comencé a aburrirme. "Mide tus palabras."

"Ah..." Parecía estar sorprendido por mi fría reacción. "De todas formas... ¡gracias!" Inmediatamente su sonrisa regresó al sonreírme antes de ir a ordenar sus cosas en su habitación. Dios, debe ser el tipo de persona muy alegre y hablantina... justo la clase de persona que no sé cómo tratar, sobre todo a _él._

          Sin esperar oportunidad, me dirigí a su habitación y comencé mi primera conversación _necesaria_. "Disculpa, si no te importa, ¿puedo comenzar a decirte las reglas de esta casa?"

"Claro." Parecía estar confundido de nuevo. "Adelante."

"Muy bien, aquí van." Comencé sin pensarlo dos veces. "Primero, quiero que entiendas y te asegures de que NINGUNA otra persona puede poner un pie en mi habitación. Esto es para respetar la privacidad de las personas."

"Por supuesto." Dijo, siempre sonriendo. "Me aseguraré de que no suceda."

"Segundo, quiero que la casa siempre esté limpia como lo está ahora. No quiero ver platos sucios sin lavar, ni ropa extraña botada por el lugar."

"Está bien." Respondió. Dios, eso va a ser difícil. A penas puedo mantener mi recámara un cuarto de lo limpio que está esta casa. No me imagino la casa completa.

"Tercero, se supone que compartiremos los gastos de servicios, pero si estás haciendo una llamada de larga distancia, entonces tendrás que pagarla tú mismo, además, espero que no seas la clase de persona que se pasa todo el día en el teléfono."

"No hay problema."

"Y por último, no quiero verte nunca trayendo más de dos personas a la casa. Y tampoco están permitidas las fiestas aquí, espero que entiendas lo que quiero decir."

"Ah." Kyo asintió ligeramente. "Cumpliré con las reglas, ¡no te preocupes!"

"Muy bien." Susurré listo para ir a la cocina cuando lo oí llamarme. 

"¡Disculpa!" Dijo levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a mí."Parece que olvidaste presentarte, ¿cómo debo llamarte?"

¿Qué más pude haber olvidado? Pensé mientras abría mi boca de nuevo. "Mi nombre es Yagami  Iori."

"Ya veo." Dijo dándome la mano. "¡Espero que disfrutemos nuestra estancia juntos Yagami-kun!"

          Sin darle mi mano, simplemente dije, "¿Por qué no continúas desempacando tus cosas? Estaré en la cocina, llámame si necesitas ayuda."

"Bueno..." Ya sospechaba mi forma de ser. "Muy bien."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Eran las once de la mañana en la escuela, y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habrían terminado su primera clase. Muchos de ellos irían a al cafetería por una soda, otros correrían a los laboratorios de cómputo para entretenerse. Pero aún había una pequeña minoría que prefería caminar por los pasillos y platicar entre ellos.

"¡Ohayo gozaimasu (buenos días) Kusanagi-san!" Gritó Shingo mientras corría al lado de su ídolo como un niño. Tras él seguía la muy popular Athena Asamiya  y su amiga, Yuki.

"Ohayo." Kyo estaba feliz por volverlos a ver después del fin de semana. "¿Qué los trae a buscarme hoy?"

"¿Qué dices?" Dijo Shingo. "¡Eres nuestro compañero de clase!"

"¿Y cómo es tu amigo?" Preguntó Yuki.

"¿Eh? ¿Cuál amigo?"

"Tu compañero por supuesto, con el que compartes ahora la casa." Interrumpió Athena. "Pensé que acababas de mudarte a un dormitorio donde tienes un compañero, ¿no es así?"

"Así es." Dijo Shingo. "¿Por qué quieres mudarte a un lugar como ese teniendo toda la mansión Kusanagi para ti solo? ¡Ni siquiera tienes que pagar la renta!"

"Nunca lo entenderías, Shingo." Kyo suspiró. "Mis padres están fuera en su tercera luna de miel y la casa está vacía. Sabes que odio estar aburrido, así que decidí mudarme a un dormitorio que está cerca de la escuela. Además, ¡no deseo limpiar la mansión por esos días yo solo!"

"Naru hodo ne (Ya veo)." Yuki rió ante eso. "Simplemente eres un holgazán." 

"Pero, ¿por qué no simplemente te mudas a  mi casa?" Sugirió Shingo. "¡También está cerca de la escuela!"

"No, gracias." Respondió Kyo. "Esta vez, quiero probar algo nuevo, y al mismo tiempo, hacer un nuevo amigo por mí mismo."

"¿Y cómo es tu amigo?" Volvió Athena a su primera pregunta.

"Bueno, no parece ser tan malo pero... mmm, es un poco frío y no es amigable. Talvez es porque acabo de conocerlo. Estoy seguro de que mejoraremos en el futuro." Dijo Kyo en tono relajado. 

"¡Eso suena interesante!" Dijo Shingo. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Yagami Iori." Respondió. "¿Por qué estás tan interesado?" 

"No, es sólo curiosidad." Rió Shingo.

"¿Entonces te sientes incómodo viviendo con él?" Preguntó Athena. 

"¡Dios mí, señorita!" Kyo la miró sorprendido. "Apenas llevo un día viviendo con él, ¿qué pude haber experimentado en tan poco tiempo?" 

"¡Sólo Dios sabe!" Comenzó a reír con Yuki. "Dijiste que no era amigable."

"Realmente no es tan antisociable, creo que sólo es un poco estricto, eso es todo."

"¿Qué tan estricto?" Su curiosidad nunca deja de crecer.

"Verán, él es muy estricto con la limpieza de la casa y quiere asegurarse de que yo no ensucie el lugar en todos los sentidos. Sé que tiene toda la razón, pero, como ustedes saben, ¡siempre tuve problemas en mantener la casa limpia!"

"Ah, no." Shingo negó con la cabeza. "¿Entonces estarás en problemas?"

"¡Bueno, eso no te incumbe!" Kyo intentó revolver el cabello de Shingo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en una persona muy familiar que caminaba por ahí. Deteniendo el juego y volteando inmediatamente, estaba sorprendido de _encontrarme_ ahí. "¿¿Yagami-kun??"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Caminando lado a lado con él hacia la cafetería, Kyo sólo me miraba de reojo hasta que comenzó a hablar. 

"¡No sabía que estudiábamos en la misma universidad! Qué coincidencia, ¿no?"

"..." No me molesté en contestarle.

          Al no escuchar alguna respuesta de mi parte, Kyo trató de cambiar el tema.

"¿En qué materia te especializas? Yo en Literatura."

          Primero no quería responderle, pero sabiendo que estaba esforzándose para mantener una conversación amigable, decidí hacerlo. "Geografía."

"¡Ya veo!" Una sonrisa se posó en su rostro. "Geografía es divertida, ¿no? Oí que los estudiantes de geografía seguido van a excursiones y viajes estudiantiles."

"..." No sabía qué más podía decir.

"Pero es una lástima que Geografía no sea la materia en la que soy bueno. No importa qué tanto me esfuerce por estudiar, sigo siendo muy malo en la materia. Es por eso que mejor escogí estudiar Literatura, adoro escribir poemas, ¿y tú?"

"No me gusta Literatura." Respondí fríamente. "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una clase a la cual debo llegar."

"Ah." Dijo en tono bajo. "Lo siento. Pero... mmm, ¿como  a qué hora estarás en casa?"

"No tienes que esperarme." Respondí mientras veía a mi único amigo acercase, moviendo su mano y llamándome para que yo lo viera.

"¡Yagami!"

          Mirando de vuelta a Kyo, le dije, "Debo irme, ja ne (nos vemos)."

"Ja..." Susurró Kyo pero yo ya estaba caminando junto a mi amigo. 

          Como si no lo hubiera escuchado, dejé discretamente el lugar mientras le hablaba al chico de cabello blanco frente a mí. 

"¿¿Quién va a ser nuestro nuevo profesor de Geografía de ahora en adelante??" 

"No estoy muy seguro." Dijo el intrépido Yashiro Nanakase. "Pero oí de los profesores que se llama Onizuka."

"¿Onizuka-sensei?" Traté de imaginar cómo era.

"Eso creo." Yashiro miró alrededor de él buscando a su nuevo profesor. "Pero, es una lástima. ¡Esperaba que la persona que nos daría clases fuera una hermosa y despampanante chica sexy! De esa clase de chicas que tienen una gran figura y buenas curvas. ¿Tú qué crees hermano?"

          Ignorando sus ilusionadas pláticas, me dirigí a la entrada del salón de lectura que estaba a sólo unos pasos. Creo que para ese entonces Kyo ya había se había marchado a su salón.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Como dijo Kyo, Geografía era realmente muy interesante, especialmente cuando llegamos a la Geografía Física, en donde se aprende todo tipo de conocimientos de la tierra. Aunque a veces mis clases de Geografía se alargan hasta dos o tres horas. Aún así, el tiempo se pasaba muy rápido y fácil para mi... tanto que ya había terminado mi clase de hoy. 

          A diferencia del holgazán de Yashiro, yo nunca me quedaría dormido en clases. Despertándolo al sacudirlo de los hombros comencé a llamarle, "Yashiro, la clase terminó, ¡despierta!"

          Despertando de su sueño, colocó su mano en su boca y bostezó estirándose como si hubiera dormido por diez horas. 

"Ohayo (buenos días), Yagami."

"Deja de jugar." Dije golpeando ligeramente su cabeza con mi puño. "Si no piensas escucharme, entonces me iré solo."

"Eh, ¡espera, espera!" Yashiro se incorporó rápidamente de su sueño y tomó su mochila y cuadernos y me siguió. "¿No puedes ser un poco más amigable?" Me detuve ante sus palabras por un momento, pero luego decidí seguir como si no hubiera escuchado nada. No deseaba pelear por una insignificancia. Saliendo del salón de clases, seguí caminando en silencio.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó sinceramente. "No quise... hey, ¡hey! Camina más despacio, ¿puedes?"

          Sin mirarlo le dije, "No tengo tiempo para conversaciones innecesarias." 

"¿Estás apresurándote para llegar a casa?" Se preguntó. "Eso es raro."

"No para llegar a casa." Estaba un poco sorprendido de que se diera cuenta de que quería llegar a casa rápido. "Tengo que ver a Onizuka-sensei en diez minutos."

"¿Onizuka?" Yashiro parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que había sucedido durante la clase. "¿Qué quiere de ti?"

"Lo sabrías si no te hubieras dormido en la clase."

"Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Sólo estaba cansado por haber visto anoche el partido de soccer!" Me dio una excusa. "Y, ¿adivina qué? ¡Manchester United derrotó a Liverpool, tres a uno!"

"¿Y?" Yo me mostraba desinteresado. "Si estás tan interesado en el soccer, ¿por qué no entras al equipo de soccer de la escuela y participas en el Torneo Internacional?"

"Talvez soy fuerte y capaz, pero soy un perdedor en los deportes." Dijo bajando un poco la cabeza. "Oye, ¿por qué no voy a tu casa esta noche? Va a haber otro partido hoy y tu televisor de 32 pulgadas es justo lo que se necesita para disfrutarlo."

"Espera un minuto." De repente me puse serio. "No hay forma de que puedas venir a mi casa de hoy en adelante, así que mejor no te ilusiones."

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Su curiosidad comenzó a crecer. "¡¿No me digas que piensas llevar a tu novia a vivir contigo tan pronto?!"

"Cállate." Traté de callar su inconsciente boca. "¿No recuerdas? Tengo a una persona que comparte la casa conmigo viviendo ahí."

"¿Un compañero? Ah, sí, ¡es cierto!" Finalmente lo recordó. "Casi me olvido de ello. Y dime ¿cómo es esa persona? ¿Es un chico o una chica?"

"Deja de ser un entrometido." Suspiré mientras negaba con la cabeza.

          Estuve en silencio por unos minutos. Yashiro se detuvo a pensar por un momento antes de volverse hacia mí.

"Veamos. No recuerdo haberte visto con ningún amigo como el chico con el que estabas hablando antes de clases... ¡¿Amigo, *ése* es tu compañero?!"

"Cálla--" Antes de poder terminar la palabra, me interrumpió.

"¡Dios, sí que es lindo! ¡¿Por qué no me lo presentaste antes, pescador?! ¡No me digas que lo quieres todo para ti solo!"

"¡¿De qué *demonios* estás hablando?!" Comencé a fastidiarme. "¡Si eres bisexual, entonces sélo tú solo! ¡No me quieras meter en eso!" [Pero, de todas formas, ¿qué demonios quiso decir con *pescador*?]

"¡Oye!" Yashiro trató de seguirme. "¡No te enojes! ¡¡Solamente estaba bromeando!! Oye, ¡espérame!" Caminando trabajosamente junto a mí, habló de nuevo. "Estás buscando a Onizuka-sensei, ¿no es así? ¡Voy contigo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Así que es él!" Exclamó Shingo al ver al compañero de Kyo. "¡No puedo imaginarme a alguien que se vea mejor que él!"

"¡Shingo sólo está preguntándose por qué no puede verse tan genial como tu compañero!" Rió Athena junto con Yuki, mientras pensaban lo mismo.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Protestó Shingo. "Estoy muy feliz con mi forma de verme."

"Probablemente es por eso que no puede conseguir una novia." Volvieron a reír las chicas.

"Muy bien, chicas. Dejen de burlarse de él." Kyo finalmente abrió la boca.

"Oh, Kyo." Yuki dijo mirándolo. "¿No tienes que decir algo acerca de Yagami-kun, también?"

"¿Hay algo que deba decir?" Se preguntó Kyo.

"Como tú has dicho..." Planteó Yuki. "Sí se ve un poco antisociable. Y por lo mismo, cuando le sonreímos y le dijimos 'hola', ¡ni siquiera nos respondió!"

"Bueno... creo que simplemente él es así." Kyo no tenía idea de qué más podría decir. "¡Pero nunca podemos juzgar un libro por su portada! Quién sabe, talvez en el fondo sea una persona amable y muy gentil."

"Tú puedes decir eso..." Shingo dijo mientras asentía ligeramente. "Pero parece todo lo contrario."

"Pobre Kyo." Dijo Athena. "Creo que aún así tendrás que vivir en el aburrimiento y soledad hasta que tus padres regresen de su luna de miel."

"Ya cálmense." Kyo pensó que era ridículo. "¿Quién dice que voy a ser un inútil al respecto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

          Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, como si fuera a confesar, dijo orgullosamente, "¡Ya está decidido! No importa cuán difícil o imposible sea, ¡voy a ganarme su confianza y amistad! Sólo mírenme, todos ustedes, ¡haré lo que digo!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Dios, debo decir que fue un día muy cansado para mí. Ningún profesor de la escuela me ha dado un descanso, ¿o sí? En este momento un profesor quería verme, al otro momento, un segundo profesor quería que hiciera algo para él. Ni siquiera soy muy conocido en la escuela, y ciertamente nunca supe por qué siempre fui escogido por los profesores para ayudarlos en su trabajo. Bueno, al menos Onizuka-sensei no fue tan malo como algunos otros profesores lo fueron. Luego, después de la escuela, no pude tener descanso. Cada fin de semana de cinco de la tarde a nueve treinta de la noche tenía que ir al Centro de Música para trabajar como maestro de guitarra. Era divertido al principio y estaba Yashiro para acompañarme. Pero desde hacía dos meses, dijo que era muy difícil para él tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo y renunció. Desde entonces tenía que hacer la mayoría de las cosas yo solo, lo cual hacía que me sintiera gradualmente cansado y aburrido. 

          Pero bueno, no tenía opción, ¿o sí? Si no trabajaba, ¿de dónde obtendría el dinero para sobrevivir? No tenía a nadie que me ayudara con eso. Mis padres... bueno, olvidémonos de ellos. 

          Así que así era como tenía que encarar la vida todos los días. ¿Qué más podría hacer para ajustarme a una mejor vida? Olvídenlo... al menos, tenía mi hogar, dulce hogar, para relajarme por las noches.

          Al abrir la puerta, me sorprendí de verlo mirándome desde el mueble en donde estaba sentado viendo la televisión. Ignorando su mirada, entré en la casa y volví a cerrar la puerta, cuando oí que me saludaba.

"¡Bienvenido a casa!"

"..." No supe cómo responderle, pero muy rápido volvió a hablar.

"No creí que llegarías tan tarde, Yagami-kun."

"Yo... tuve que trabajar." Respondí simplemente. 

"¿Trabajas medio tiempo?" Sonaba como si nunca hubiera pensado en eso. "Entonces, ¿siempre regresas tan tarde por las noches como hoy?" En vez de contestarle verbalmente, simplemente asentí muy ligeramente antes de ir a mi habitación. Por primera vez, comencé a sentirme incómodo por tener un compañero de casa por primera vez.

"Yagami-kun..." Dijo de nuevo. "¿Tienes hambre? Compré algunos panecillos de arroz por la tarde y puse algunos en la mesa, si se te antojan, puedes sin duda alguna comerlos."

"No, gracias. Acabo de comer." Con eso, entré en mi habitación sin volver a mirarlo.

          Kyo regresó a ver la televisión cuando escuchó el timbre de la casa. Preguntándose quién podría ser, Kyo fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a su sonriente amigo rubio en cierta pose frente a él.

"¡¿B-Benimaru?!" La voz de Kyo sonó quebrada.

"Así es." Dijo el hombre en la puerta abrazando a Kyo del cuello. "¡¡Tanto tiempo sin VERTE, viejo amigo!!"

          Luchando por quitárselo de encima, Kyo se movió y retorció, pero sólo consiguió un abrazo más fuerte, mientras trataba de respirar. "Mucho tiempo sin verte, pero PRIMERO, ¡quítateme de ENCIMA!"

"¡Disculpa!" Dijo Benimaru liberando a Kyo de sus brazos y sonriendo al mismo tiempo. "Lo siento. ¡Estaba muy emocionado de verte!" 

          Tosiendo y respirando rápidamente, Kyo dijo, "No me des tales pretextos, ¡casi me estrangulas!"

"¿Nani (qué)?" Benimaru intentó verse inocente. "¡Estás exagerando!"

"Bueno." Kyo finalmente se tranquilizó. "Déjame hacerte una pregunta primero, ¿cómo supiste que me había mudado a aquí?"

"Kyo..." Benimaru extendió su dedo frente a Kyo. "No soy tonto, ¿sabes? Tengo mis reporteros por todo el lugar, ¿cómo podría no saber algo tan insignificante? Y sabes, ¡vine aquí justo después de poner un pie en Japón sólo para verte! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez en casa, ¡no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!"

"Benimaru..." Suplicó Kyo. "¡No hables tan fuerte! Y deja de decir tonterías, por favor."

"¿Tonterías?" Esta palabra captó toda la atención de Benimaru. "¡No son tonterías! ¡De verdad te extrañé y a todos los demás, no sabes qué aburrido es estar en los Estados Unidos! A mis padres ni siquiera les interesa si me siento solo o no."

"Muy bien." Kyo intentó mantener bajo el volumen de la conversación. "Entiendo, entiendo, pero POR FAVOR, ¡baja el volumen de tu voz!"

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Parecía totalmente inconsciente de que había una tercera persona en la casa. Talvez no comprendía a lo que Kyo se refería, pero sus dudas fueron rápidamente aclaradas cuando salí de mi habitación y los vi en la puerta, uno cerca del otro. No era de mi incumbencia y de hecho no quería intervenir en sus asuntos, así que sin molestarlos, me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha.

          Mientras Benimaru miraba sorprendidamente a  Kyo, preguntó, "¿Ése es tu compañero de casa?"

"S-sí." Respondió Kyo, preocupado de que yo pudiera enojarme.

"¡Qué bien!" Dijo Benimaru mientras golpeaba ligeramente el hombro de Kyo. "¿Por qué no me dejas entrar y nos hacemos amigos él y yo? De todas formas, necesito descansar de un largo y cansado vuelo."

"¡De ninguna manera!" Protestó Kyo. "Ya es muy tarde, tus padres deben estar preocupados porque no has llegado a casa."

"Mi querido amigo..." Suspiró Benimaru. "¡Soy el único que voló hasta aquí! ¡Mis padres aún están en los Estados Unidos!"

"¡Pero también debes considerar a mi compañero, ¿cierto?!" Continuó Kyo insistiendo en que Benimaru debía irse. "¡Dudo que le agraden las visitas a estas horas de la noche!"

"Nah." Dijo Benimaru confiado. "Estoy seguro de que no le importará."

          Mientras los dos continuaban discutiendo, hablando y protestando, Benimaru se dio cuenta del programa que estaba en el televisor. Una vez que el programa captó su atención, los labios del rubio se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras entraba en la casa y se dirigía al televisor sin permiso oficial. "¡Wow! ¿No es el ultra conocido partido de soccer entre Manchester y otros patéticos equipos?" 

"Benimaru..." Kyo estaba escaso de ideas para hacerlo irse a su casa. "Disfruta el partido en tu casa, ¿puedes? ¡Ya son vamos a dormir!"

"Parece que no voy a ir a casa antes de media noche después de todo." Dijo Benimaru a su amigo mientras sus ojos se clavaban en el televisor.

"¡¡¡BENIMARU!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Siento mucho lo de anoche, Yagami-kun..." Kyo se disculpó por cuarta vez en el camino a la escuela. Siguiéndome al lado mío, continuó, "Él es muy encajoso por naturaleza, le dije que se fuera, y aún así no lo hizo. ¡No sabía qué más hacer para que se fuera, así que..."

"¿Cuántas veces vas a repetir lo mismo?" Le pregunté.

"Ah... gomenasai (lo siento)." Dijo suavemente con temor de mirarme de frente.

[¿De verdad soy tan intimidante?] "¿No tienes clases hoy?"

"Eh... sí." Respondió sonriendo. "Tengo Química en quince minutos."

"Entonces, buena suerte." Probablemente le había dicho las primeras palabras de aliento. "Te veo en la noche."

          Como si algo bueno le hubiese sucedido, Kyo repentinamente parecía reanimado. 

"¿Llegarás a la misma hora de nuevo?"

          Como respuesta simplemente le sonreí por primera vez antes de partir a mi salón. Mientras continuaba mirando mi sombra, Kyo sintió una gran palmada en la espalda antes de voltear y encontrar a sus amigo riendo. Dando un suspiro, Kyo dijo, "¿Por qué no intentan asustarme con los trucos viejos?"

"No estamos tratando de asustarte." Respondió Shingo sonriendo como siempre.

"¡Entonces no aparezcan de la nada y me saluden de esa manera!" Dijo Kyo cuando recordó repentinamente lo sucedido la noche anterior. "A propósito, ¿ustedes le dijeron a Benimaru que estoy viviendo en un dormitorio compartido?"

"Es correcto." Athena asintió. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Uno pequeño." Kyo suspiró. "Pero supongo que no puedo culparlos."

"¿Y cuál es ese problema?" Preguntó Yuki. "¿Acaso te visitó y al final dejó la casa hecha un desastre?"

"No realmente." Kyo trató de analizar el problema. "Es sólo que... ustedes saben qué tipo de persona es. ¡Ni siquiera puede esperar la luz del día para visitarme!"

"¿Y es punto es...?" Preguntó Athena.

"El punto era que Beni-kun irrumpió en la casa a ver el partido de Manchester y se quedó hasta media noche sin autorización de nadie." Shingo ayudó a Kyo a responder.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" Kyo estaba sorprendido.

"Beni-kun me lo contó esta mañana." Shingo respondió inocentemente.

"Dios..." Kyo agitó la cabeza mientras cubría su frente con una mano. [Y también es muy honesto.]  "¿Cómo es que no termino de darme cuenta del tipo de persona que es?"

          Mientras las chicas reían ligeramente, Yuki dijo, "De hecho, Benimaru es una persona amigable y muy amable. Su único defecto es ser desmedido con la gente y las cosas que suceden alrededor de él. Siempre ha pensado que la gente es igual a él, así que no sabe cuándo hace que las demás personas se enojen o molesten. ¿No crees?"

"Sí..." Kyo forzó una sonrisa. "Lo sé."

"Vamos." Shingo comenzó a alejarse. "¡Tomemos algo en la cafetería!"

"Pero yo no puedo ir con ustedes." Dijo Kyo. "¡Tengo clase en diez minutos!"

~*Continuará.*~


	2. Capítulo2

HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Compartiendo casa. **

Por: CaT.

(shermie7@yahoo.com)

CAPÍTULO·2

"Bueno, bueno." Dijo Yashiro con una mano en su barbilla mientras caminaba conmigo al salón de lectura de Geografía. "Parece que estás progresando en hacer una nueva amistad, ¿ne Yagami?"

"No sé a qué te refieres." Dije fingiendo ver hacia otro lugar para evadir su tema favorito.

"¡No hay oportunidad de que te salves esta vez, viejo amigo!" Yashiro levantó un poco la voz, deteniéndose en medio del corredor. "Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas de tu compañero de casa?"

"¿Por qué habría de importarte?" Estaba realmente molesto por su curiosidad. "No es *tu* compañero."

"¡Es por eso que me molesto en hacerte esas preguntas!" Dijo levantando un dedo. "Si fuera mi compañero, ¡¡entonces no tendría en encarar tu cara molesta haciéndote preguntas que probablemente no responderás!!"

"¡Exacto, entonces deja de preguntarme!" Levanté un poco, no *tan* seriamente.

"Oh, Dios." Yashiro estaba desilusionado. "¡Estaba esperando hacerme su amigo!"

"Señor Nanakase, ¿quiere que le muestre el camino al salón de Literatura? Fácilmente podrá encontrarlo ahí si realmente desea tanto ser su amigo."

"¿Literatura?" Yashiro obtuvo finalmente una pista. "¿Estudia Literatura? ¡Qué interesante! ¿Qué más le gusta? ¿Le gusta el deporte, en particular, el soccer? ¿Eh?"

"No tengo idea." Realmente no sé qué hacer cuando estoy en una situación como ésta. Pude haber ignorado fácilmente a cualquiera, pero no al siempre conversacional Yashiro, no sé por qué. Talvez porque, como ya dije, es del tipo de persona de la que nunca puedo librarme.

          Levanté mi mano para que se apresurara y caminé rápidamente dejándolo atrás.

"Ah... ¡oye, oye¡ ¡Espérame Yagami!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Como un principiante, Kyo se dirigió hacia el gabinete y sacó dos tazones y los puso en la mesa de la cocina. Ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que puso el espagueti en la cacerola con agua hirviendo y estaba seguro de que ya estaban bien cocinados. Cerrando la llave del gas, vació el agua de la cacerola antes de dividir los finos fideos en dos porciones.

[Por Dios, ¡ésta es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que he cocinado un platillo fuerte!  ¡Dios mío, por favor bendice mi comida y que sepa bien. ¡Amén!] Después de rezar en su mente, colocó los utensilios usados para la preparación de la comida en el lavadero, y puso en la mesa una botella de salsa catsup que trajo desde su casa. 

          Justo cuando iba a agregar la salsa al espagueti, escuchó la puerta abrirse después del sonido de una s llaves. Cuando me vio entrando en la casa, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. "¡Yagami-kun! ¡Hoy llegaste temprano!"

[Dios, ¡pensé que tenía algo en la cara!] "Hai (sí)." Dije simplemente mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me ponía mis sandalias antes de dirigirme a mi habitación.

          Antes de eso, volvió a llamarme. "Ejem... hice algo de espagueti hoy, ¿quieres un poco?"

          Volteando a verlo, lo pensé poco y luego dije, "Después." Después de eso fui a mi habitación por mis cosas para tomar un baño.

"¡¡Yokatta!!" Kyo aplaudió felizmente mientras sonreía. [¡Esta es la primera vez que Yagami-kun me acepta! Pero aún así, no estés tan feliz. ¡Asegúrate de que el espagueti sepa bien antes de que algo salga mal!]

            Al término de quince minutos, salí del baño con una toalla húmeda sobre mis hombros. Después de ir a la cocina, me sorprendí al ver a Kyo sentado en una silla frente a su comida, intacta. En el momento en que me vio, sonrió inmediatamente y dijo, "¿Ya estás listo para comer?"

"No te pedí que me esperaras." 

"Lo sé." Dijo Kyo. "Es que no quiero comer solo. ¿Te molesta?"

          Mirándolo, hablé suavemente antes de sentarme en una silla frente a él. "No." 

          Al momento de sentarme, me di cuenta de que algo había sido dejado descuidadamente colgando del respaldo de la silla. [Dios, no me digan que ya va a comenzar con su desorden.] "¿Estos son tuyos?" Apenado, se levantó rápidamente y se llevó su ropa, llevándolas a su habitación antes de regresar y disculparse. 

"¡Sumimasen (lo siento)! Estaba tan apurado a cocinar cuando llegué a casa que olvidé guardarlos..."

"Sólo no te acostumbres." Dije cerrándole un ojo.

"Hai." Dijo apenado. "Y no te preocupes por los platos, yo los lavaré después de esto."

          Sentándose de nuevo en la silla, rezó por un momento con sus ojos cerrados y luego dijo, "Comamos, Yagami-kun."

          Esto era extraño. Como si quisiera analizarme, nunca dejó de mirarme, incluso mientras comía. Nunca me habían observado mientras comía, así que comencé a sentirme un poco incómodo de que alguien me estuviera observando justamente frente a mí. Entonces me detuve por un momento.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Mmm..." Dijo Kyo. "¿Qué tal sabe?"

"Bien." Respondí sinceramente. "Gracias por el detalle."

"¡Por nada!" Kyo me sonrió mientras volvía a comer.

          Aún cuando estábamos sentados de frente comiendo, no parecía haber algo de qué hablar. Cómo si él tuviera miedo del silencio, trató de pensar en algo de qué hablar.

          Después de terminar la comida de su boca, comenzó a hablar.

"¿Fuiste a trabajar hoy?"

"Mi clase termina más temprano hoy." Respondí suavemente.

[¿Clase?] "¿Estás trabajando como tutor?"

"Soy maestro de guitarra." Dije sencillamente.

"¿Guitarra?" Kyo parecía sorprendido. "¡Qué bien! Siempre quise aprender a tocar la guitarra, también pero nunca pude porque no supe por dónde comenzar."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Dije sin comprender lo que quería decir.

"Lo que quiero decir... es que soy más como un ignorante en cuanto a música se refiere." Dijo riendo. "Intenté aprender a tocar el saxofón, pero al final mi maestro se hartó tanto que dejó de enseñarme."

"Entonces no estaba calificado para ser maestro."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Él no comprendía.

"Un maestro de verdad no se da por vencido sin importar lo que pase." Le expliqué. "Que un estudiante aprenda lentamente no significa que deba dejar de enseñarle. De otro modo, sólo está probando dos cosas: primero, que es impaciente, y segundo, que su forma de enseñar está mal."

"Vaya..." Kyo parecía muy impresionado. "Suena como si supieras todo acerca de la enseñanza, ¿no es así?"

"Por favor no digas eso." Dije desviando la mirada; no me agrada que me elogien.

"Yagami-kun..." Dijo más animado. "¿Por qué no me enseñas a tocar la guitarra, entonces?"

"¿¿Yo??" No imaginé que diría eso.

"Así es." Dijo sonriendo. "Lo que dijiste me ha dado el valor y la confianza que necesito, y ahora realmente quiero aprender a tocar al guitarra. Si no te importa, ¿serías mi maestro?"

"Mm..." Intenté pensarlo muy bien y encontrar un modo. "No importaría, pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Normalmente estoy muy atareado, y todo mi tiempo ya está ocupado."

"Yagami-kun..." Dijo mientras me miraba. "Creo que entendiste mal. Lo que quise decir es que quiero ser uno de tus alumnos en el Centro Musical, ¿es eso posible?"

"Naru hodo (ya veo)." Finalmente comprendí. "Eso no es imposible , pero tendría que llevarte ahí para que primero te registres."

"No hay problema." Kyo sonrió de nuevo, talvez feliz por haber podido mantener una conversación por más de cinco minutos. "¿Cuándo puedes llevarme ahí?" Después de pensarlo por un momento, finalmente lo decidí.

"Mañana no tengo clase, y si estás libre a las cinco de la tarde, puedo llevarte."

"¿¿Honto (de verdad)??" Ya comenzaba a emocionarse. "¡Genial! ¿Cuándo y dónde nos veremos?"

"A las cinco treinta de la tarde en la fuente del parque tras la escuela."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Dios santo, Yagami!" Decía Yashiro constantemente junto a mi oído como si nunca fuera a dejarme en paz desde el comienzo del día. "¡Hoy te ves muy feliz y contento!"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy." Hablé con mucha confianza. "¡No reprobé mi examen como tú!" 

"Oh, vamos." Dijo Yashiro colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro. "Ya sabes que estoy muy deprimido. ¡Por favor no digas eso tan fácilmente que me deprime más!"

"Es tu culpa." Yo seguí actuando sin piedad. "¿Quién te dijo que fueras un maniático del soccer? ¿No sabes que siempre hay un límite para todo lo que haces?"

"Pero Yagami..." Esta vez parecía realmente afectado. "¡De verdad estudié para el examen! ¡Incluso sacrifiqué una noche de partido de soccer para estudiar hasta tarde!"

          Casi reí frente a él, pero me contuve por su autoestima. "¿Llamas a *eso* sacrificio?" Le pregunté mientras caminaba junto a él hacia la salida de la escuela en donde nos separábamos para ir a trabajar. "Como tu amigo, también debo decirte algo y que aún no es demasiado tarde."

"¿Nani (qué?" Yashiro parecía un niño ingenuo.

"Talvez Geografía simplemente no es tu tipo." Respondí. "Si realmente estás tan interesado en obtener buenas notas, te sugiero que cambies tu materia."

"¿De verdad?" Se rascó un poco la cabeza y pensó por un momento. "Talvez tienes razón después de todo, ¿y a qué materia crees que deba cambarme?"

"¿Qué te gusta hacer?" Pregunté.

"No lo sé." Yashiro suspiró. Siguió pensando mientras susurraba algo indescifrable. "Las rosas son color rojo, las violetas son color azul, la miel es dulce... como lo eres tú."

"¿Qué estás inventando?"

"Alto, ¡espera un segundo!" Inmediatamente Yashiro dio media vuelta y puso su mano en mi hombro como teniendo una gran idea. "¡Lo tengo! ¡Talvez deba tomar Literatura!"

"¡¿Literatura?!" Estaba sorprendido ante su decisión. "No estás hablando en serio, ¿o sí?"

"¡Ja! HABLO en serio." Él estaba convencido. "¡Voy a tomar Literatura y seré el mejor alumno de Literatura que haya!"

"Eso es imposible." Una sonrisa vino de repente a mi rostro.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Que yo sepa, no tienes ningún talento artístico." Dije riéndome de él consciente de su problema. A veces, no sé realmente por qué soy capaz de reír sólo frente a él.

"¡Yagami!" Me miró con ojos serios y juguetones a la vez.. "¡Cómo te atreves a subestimarme! Pero no te preocupes, te mostraré que no soy el chico tonto e insensible que tú piensas."

[¿Eso piensa de sí mismo?] Traté de no reír de nuevo. "¡Así se hace, Yashiro! Nunca te des por vencido, yo estaré para apoyarte."

          Riendo los dos, Yashiro detuvo las carcajadas y siguió caminando con un brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

"Muy bien, yo ya alcancé mi meta, ¿y tú?"

"¿Qué meta?" 

[Talvez también deberías tomar Literatura. ¡Tienes un talento fabuloso para actuar Yagami!] "No trates de esconderlo." Me dijo con una risita burlona. "Vas a una cita con tu novia en este momento, ¿no es así?"

"¡¿Novia?!" Odio cuando Yashiro comienza a hablar de estas cosas.

"¡Dios, ¿no me digas que estás saliendo con tu compañero de casa?!" Se comportaba exageradamente.

"¡¡¡Yashiro!!!"

"¡Yagami!" Oí de repente que una voz me llamaba detrás de mí. Me preguntaba nerviosamente si era el asesor de disciplina, así de di la vuelta lentamente, para encontrarme con mi profesor de Geografía, quien me veía sonrientemente.

"¿Onizuka-sensei?"

"¿Podrías por favor venir conmigo un momento? Tengo algo importante que decirte." Dijo de buena manera.

          Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Yashiro interrumpió. "¡Gomenasai (lo sentimos) sensei! Me temo que Yagami va camino a una cita, justo ahora."

"¡Yashiro!" Le di un ligero codazo en sus costillas.

"No te preocupes, sólo tomará un momento." Aseguró Onizuka.

"Hai." Acepté, esperando que lo que decía fuera verdad.

"¡Yagami!" Gritó Yashiro tras de mí, antes de seguirnos. "¡Llegarás tarde!"

          Ignorándolo, aproveché la oportunidad de decirle a Onizuka el nuevo plan de Yashiro. 

"Onizuka-sensei, Yashiro dijo que quería cambiar su materia especial a Literatura, pero él necesitará de su ayuda."

"¿Literatura?" Onizuka estaba sorprendido, justo como yo lo estuve. "¿Por qué quieres cambiar tu materia tan repentinamente?"

"Sensei..." Yashiro habló lentamente. "He estudiado Geografía por años, ¡pero nunca he aprobado un solo año!"

"Es por eso que no puedes dejarlo justo ahora." Dijo Onizuka.

"¡Pero si esto sigue así, nunca obtendré mi diploma!" Yashiro estaba desesperado.

"Eso es absurdo, simplemente no te esfuerzas lo suficiente."

"Onizuka-sensei..." Dije discretamente. "Creo que acaba de decir la verdad."

"¡Yagami!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Mmm... No puede llegar tarde, ¿o sí?] Se repetía Kyo en su mente mientras daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la fuente por quinceava vez desde que llegó al parque. Pateando las pequeñas piedras a su paso, pensaba. [¿O habré oído mal la hora?] Sacudió la cabeza ante esa pregunta cuando otra más cruzó por su mente. [¿O lo habrá olvidado? Nah... Yagami-kun no puede ser tan olvidadizo]

          Al mirar el cielo, notó como éste comenzaba a cubrirse enormes y furiosas nubes obscuras. "¡Ah, no, no la lluvia!"

          Rápidamente buscó un lugar en donde pudiera refugiarse, y encontró una pequeña cabina de teléfono cercana. No parecía muy buena opción, pero bueno... no tenía opción, ¿o sí? Corrió hacia la cabina y cerró la puerta, cuando de pronto escuchó un pequeño golpe en ella. Después de que abrió la puerta, vio a un señor frente a él.

"Disculpe, ¿está utilizando el teléfono?"

"Emm... no." Kyo no podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. "Puede usarlo."

"Arigatou gozaimasu (muchas gracias)." El hombre le agradeció y entró en la cabina, dejando al pobre Kyo solo y bajo la lluvia.

[Y ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer?] Pensó de nuevo. [Yagami-kun quiere verme aquí, ¡no puedo simplemente irme a otro lugar para esperarlo!] Primero decidió refugiarse bajo un árbol, pero al escuchar los feroces relámpagos, se dio por vencido. Más tarde decidió esperarlo en la parad del autobús, pero cuando pensó que Yagami probablemente no podría encontrarlo, se dio por vencido de nuevo. [*Suspiro* Parece que después de todo no tengo otra opción más que esperarlo en la fuente. De todas formas, ya estoy muy mojado, ¿qué diferencia habría si lo espero aquí?]

          Justamente cuando estaba cruzando la calle, resbaló con un charco de agua y cayó directamente al lodo. "¡Dios, qué más puede salir mal!"

          Estaba compadeciéndose por su infortunio, cuando sintió que dejaban de caerle las gotas de lluvia y se dio cuenta de que había una obscura sombra frente a él. Cuando levantó la cabeza, se sorprendió de hallarme a mí sosteniendo un paraguas sobre él. "¿¿Yagami-kun??" 

"¿Daijobu (estás bien)?" Le pregunté ofreciéndole mi mano para levantarse.

"Aahh..." Kyo se levantó rápidamente y escondió su rostro, probablemente demasiado apenado por su apariencia. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes."

"Lamento llegar tarde..." Me disculpé sinceramente. "Mi profesor me llamó en el último minuto."

"Olvídalo." Me sonrió, haciéndome dudar si realmente no estaba molesto. "La escuela es más importante."

          Estaba un poco sorprendido por su optimismo, pero no quería decepcionarlo, después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

"¿Por qué no lo posponemos para mañana? Estas totalmente empapado, es mejor que regreses a casa y te des un baño antes de que enfermes."

"Hai." Dijo inmediatamente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Realmente siento mucho lo que pasó." Dije olvidando cuantas veces lo había repetido.

"¡Daijobu, daijobu!" Dijo Kyo sonrientemente. 

          Mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, intentaba consolarme. 

"Sin duda podemos ir otro día. No hay ninguna prisa."

          Lo miré unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo, "¿Qué tal mañana en la tarde a la misma hora, pero esta vez en la estación del autobús? Estoy seguro de que será un buen lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia."

"¿Mañana?" Kyo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. "¿No tienes clase?"

"Eso no significa que no pueda llevarte." Dije.

"¡Arigatou!" Dijo sonrientemente haciendo de nuevo una ligera reverencia como cuando nos conocimos.

          Justamente cuando no sabía qué más decir, el teléfono sonó. "Disculpa." Le dije dirigiéndome a contestar la llamada. "¿Moshi moshi (hola)?"          

"¡Oyasumi nasai (buenas noches) Yagami!" Sonó la familiar voz.

[Oh, Dios, es este chico otra vez.] Pensé mientras le preguntaba. "¿Cuál es el problema ahora?"

"¿Adivina qué?" Yashiro intentaba mantenerme en inútil suspenso. "¡Onizuka-sensei accedió en ayudarme para cambiarme a Literatura! Así que de ahora en adelante, un estudiante de Geografía, sino que de Literatura."

[Vaya, sonaba realmente feliz.] "¿Y?" Yo parecía desinteresado.

"No te preocupes, mi amigo." Yashiro sonaba como si yo estuviera molesto ante esto. "no importa lo que estudie y a dónde vaya, ¡siempre seré tu amigo, así que anímate!"

[¿Acaso yo estaba preocupado por él?] Cuando estaba tratando de mantenerla conversación, escuché a otro teléfono sonar dentro de la casa. Mirando hacia un lado, pude ver a Kyo responder su teléfono celular de la mesa de la cocina. [¿Kyo tenía un celular? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¡Pude haberle avisado que llegaría tarde hoy!]

"Moshi moshi." Kyo habló y se sorprendió al oír la voz de la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Kyo?" Parecía descansado y relajado.

"¿Benimaru?" Kyo no podía comprender por qué su voz se oía tan baja. "¿Doushita no (qué sucede)?"

"Kyo, tengo un problema. Necesito que alguien me escuche." Habló lentamente. "¿Puedes verme afuera por favor?"

"¿Afuera? ¿En dónde es eso?"

"En nuestro lugar de siempre." Dijo simplemente antes de colgar el teléfono inesperadamente.

~*Continuará*~


	3. Compartiendo casa3

HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA, YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Compartiendo casa. **

Por: CaT.

(shermie7@yahoo.com)

CAPÍTULO·3

          Kyo nunca había ayudado a alguien ebrio. Para él los ebrios eran sólo busca problemas. Es por eso que era muy bueno que su padre no fuera un de ellos. Pero desafortunadamente, en ese momento, tenía que hacerse cargo de su amigo, que había bebido hasta no poder más.

          Kyo colocó el brazo de Benimaru alrededor de sus hombros para llevarle a casa mientras luchaba por mantenerle en pie. 

"Benimaru, sostente tú mismo, ¿puedes?"

          Como si estuviera hablando entre sueños, Benimaru habló muy enredadamente pero obviamente desconsolado, con su aliento lleno de olor a alcohol. "¡¿Cómo voy a poder?!" Soltando el brazo de Kyo intentó caminar por sí solo. "¡Yo no hice nada malo y ella me abandonó así sin más!"

"¡Benimaru!" Kyo intentó bajarle la voz a su amigo.

"¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¿Por qué me está tomando? ¡¿Por un pedazo de mierda?!" Benimaru continuó gritando en medio de la noche en la calle que pronto le llevaría hasta su casa. "¡¡Tonterías!! ¡Ella es una cualquiera! ¡¡Sólo está conmigo porque piensa que soy millonario!!"

"¡Ah, Benimaru!" Kyo dio una palmada en la espalda de su amigo para reconfortarle. "¡Relájate! Sé que no es tu culpa..."

"¡¡Por supuesto que NO es mi culpa!!"

"E-Es por eso que no debes comportarte de este modo." Kyo intentó decir algo que le ayudara. "Si ella se entera de esto, probablemente pensará que eres patético. Y como no estás equivocado, no deberías permitir a la otra parte verte así y burlarse de ti. Sé fuerte y demuéstrale que fue ella quien cometió el grave error de dejarte. ¿No crees...?"

          De pronto, Benimaru dejó de gritar y miró a Kyo su largo cabello dorado cayendo en su rostro.

"Correcto. Entonces, ¿qué hago ahora?"

          Murmurando suavemente, Kyo dijo, "Sólo relájate y ve a descansar a tu casa. Olvídate de ella y sigue siendo el Benimaru que yo conozco. Una chica como esa no merece tu amor y cuidado, para nada."

          Mientras Benimaru se acercaba más a Kyo, hasta que sus espalda topó con la pared, dijo, "¿Sorewa dekana? ¿Crees que realmente debería olvidarme de Hitomi?"

"Bueno..." La voz de Kyo comenzó a cortarse. "Eso es lo que yo creo."

"Tienes razón." Se alejó un poco de Kyo, quien había estado muy tenso con sus impredecibles reacciones. "Talvez sólo debería encontrar otra persona a quién amar. ¿Por qué razón debería amar a una molesta e interesada chica, verdad Kyo?"  

"A-Así es." Kyo asintió. [¿Ya te puedes ir a tu casa?]

          Pero en lugar de esperar algo bueno, Benimaru recargó a Kyo sobre la pared detrás de él. [¡¿Qué demonios...?!] Kyo estaba sorprendido, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando el rostro de Benimaru comenzó a acercarse al suyo. 

          Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, Benimaru suspiró suavemente, "Ahora comienzo a preguntarme por qué fui tan estúpido. Tengo casi dos décadas de conocerte, pero, ¿por qué es hasta hoy que me doy cuenta de que realmente eres una buena persona, Kyo?"

"¿Benimaru?" El cuerpo de Kyo temblaba como un pequeño ratón asustado. "Estás ebrio, ¿por qué no me dejas llevarte a tu casa?"

"¡No quiero ir a casa!" Grito de pronto Benimaru, sorprendiendo aún más a Kyo. "Quiero quedarme aquí contigo. Mi casa de ningún modo es mejor de donde estás tú ahora..."

          Mientras se acercaba más al rostro de Kyo intentando besarle, Kyo suplicaba inútilmente.

"¡No, Benimaru! ¡Detente, detente!"

          Sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse cuando, de la nada, alguien salió detrás de Benimaru y le jaló hacia atrás  con tanta fuerza que el rubio cayó, sobre unos botes de basura.

          Parado frente a Kyo para protegerle, miró a Benimaru y exigió bruscamente una respuesta.

"¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacerle?!"

"¿¿Y-Yagami-kun...??" La boca de Kyo se abrió, pero ya no salían más palabras de ella.

"Baka." Le dije seriamente. "¿Por qué no intentaste alejarle?"

"Él..." Kyo intentó seguir hablando. "Está ebrio, no lo hizo apropósito." 

"¿Eso significa que un ebrio puede hacerte lo que sea, sin importar si es intencional o no?"

"¡No!" Kyo se sorprendió por la manera en la que le respondí. "¡Benimaru es mi amigo, sé que no haría nada para lastimarme!"

"¿Entonces por qué le pedías que se detuviera?" Seguí discutiendo, mi ira ardiendo incontrolablemente.

"¡Yagami-kun...!" Kyo no sabía qué más hacer y decir.

"¡Solamente quieres darme pretextos!"

"¡¿Quién crees que eres?!" Gritó Benimaru mientras se levantaba y se me acercaba, su brazo sangrando por un corte de un botella de vidrio rota. "¡No tienes derecho de decirle una cosa como esa!"

"..."

"¡¿Realmente crees que le estás ayudando?! ¡Difícilmente te importa lo que haga y ahora, ¿actúas como si tuvieras el derecho de protegerle?! ¡Solamente estás empeorando las cosas!"

"¡Benimaru!" Kyo fue hacia él para ayudarle a permanecer en pie, también sorprendido de que pudiera hablar y ya no sonara ebrio. "¡No digas eso!"

"¿Por qué no? ¡Está actuando irracionalmente!"

          Ahora, realmente no sabía qué hacer. Sólo estaba intentando ayudar pero, ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que cambiar así? ¿Realmente estoy siendo irrazonable? ¿O sólo soy demasiado entrometido? No sabía si debía simplemente irme de allí a casa, pero cuando vi a Kyo rompiendo la manga de su camisa para vendar el brazo de su amigo, decidí irme. Sin mirar atrás, me marché discretamente, sin volver a hablarles.

"Yagami-kun..." Kyo murmuró suavemente mientras veía cómo me alejaba.

"¡Ohayo gozaimasu, mi na (Buenos días a todos)!" Yashiro saludó a todos los que estaban en el aula de Literatura, pero se sorprendió al encontrar sólo a tres personas ahí.

"¿Quién es él?" Athena susurró a Yuki, mientras ésta hacía la misma pregunta a Shingo.

"Sólo mírenme." Dijo Shingo levantándose de su asiento para acercarse al nuevo compañero de clase.

          Automáticamente Yashiro se acercó al trío y se presentó.

"¡Ohayo, watashi wa Yashiro Nanakase des! De hoy en adelante seré su compañero de clase en Literatura." Dijo ofreciendo un apretón de manos a los presentes.

"Naru hodo." Dijo Yuki respondiendo. "Mi nombre es Yuki."

"Yo soy Shingo."

"Sólo llámame Athena."

"Bien, ahora, ¿en dónde están todos los demás?" Se preguntó Yashiro aún mostrando su amigable rostro como siempre.

"Yashiro-chan." Dijo Yuki. "¿No sabes que has llegado demasiado temprano a la clase de hoy?"

"Ah, ¿de verdad?" Aún se veía un poco confundido. "No me di cuenta... Apropósito, ¿conocen a alguien llamando Kyo en esta clase?"

"¿Kyo?" Todos estaban sorprendidos. "¿Cómo sabes de él?" Shingo preguntó amablemente.

"Simple." Yashiro les regaló una cálida sonrisa. "Él es el compañero de casa de mi mejor amigo."

"¡¿Yagami-kun?!" Todos respondieron al unísono.

"Oigan, ¿cómo saben ustedes de él?" Yashiro estaba, de algún modo desorientado.

          Yo no sabía si ahora era mi turno de vivir lo que él había experimentado el día anterior, pero parecía que Kyo no llegaría a la hora acordada. Ya eran las seis quince, ¿qué más podía haber salido mal de nuevo? En el momento en que iba irme de la parada del autobús, a la cabina de teléfono para llamarle, sentí a alguien poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"¿Kyo?" Rápidamente me volví para ver, pero me decepcioné un poco al ver a Yashiro riendo.

"¿Qué haces, eh?" Preguntó, parado frente a mí. "¿Aún estás esperando a tu novia?"

"Cállate." Mis labios sólo le dedicaron una palabra.

          En lugar de estar molesto, como creí que Yashiro estaría, me sonrió.

"Como te dije, ¡no debiste llegar tarde a tu cita de ayer! Ahora, ella está probablemente enojada, por eso es que no viene a verte."

"¿Tú qué demonios sabes?" Realmente me sorprendí al no encontrarle ni un poco molesto.

"Muchas cosas." Rió. "Probablemente mucho más de lo que tú sabes."

"Ni siquiera sabes a quién estoy esperando."

"Al chico que vive contigo." Dijo sin necesidad de pensar.

"¿...Cómo supiste?" Estaba seguro de que nunca le conté una sola cosa acerca de esto.

"Confía en mí." Puso su mano en su pecho. "¡Soy tu amigo! Ahora cuéntame cuál es el problema, ¡no te lo guardes tu solo siempre! ¡Me tienes a mí, recuerda!"

          Así que le conté todo lo que sucedió el día anterior y le tomó cerca de diez minutos saber la historia completa...

"¡Entonces eso fue lo que pasó!" Dijo Yashiro tronando los dedos, pero pronto cambió su expresión a una un poco más seria. "¡Pero eso es muy difícil! ¿Cómo pudo pasarte algo como eso a _ti_?"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Nada." Siguió buscando una respuesta, cuando unos segundos después, dejó de meditar y volvió su mirada hacia mí. "Por todo lo que sucedió, estoy seguro de que no vendrá hoy. Sólo mira qué hora es, ¡ya son las seis treinta! Además, no fue a la lección de Literatura de hoy."

"¿No fue?" Estaba sorprendido por la seriedad del problema. "¿Por qué no?"

"No me preguntes, pregúntale." Respondió Yashiro. "Debes tratar de solucionar el problema de una manera inteligente, ¿no lo crees?"

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga?" Estaba completamente perdido.

"¡Ve a casa y búscalo, luego discúlpate! Así de simple." Yashiro habló como un analista profesional.

"¿Tú crees que realmente es mi culpa?"

"Yagami." Yashiro suspiró ante mi inhabilidad de entenderle. "No importa el hecho de que tengas la culpa. Si realmente él te importa, entonces discúlpate amablemente, por el amor de Dios. Eso no va a herirte y no perderás tu orgullo, créeme. En lugar de empeorar las cosas entre ustedes dos, ¿por qué no te sacrificas un poco y arreglan su relación?" Talvez Yashiro no lo sabía, pero esa fue la primera vez que le pedí un consejo.

          Después de entrar en la casa, cerré la puerta y me quité los zapatos, después le di una mirada a la casa para ver si él estaba ahí. Pensé que le gustaba cocinar, así que primero busqué en la cocina, pero no estaba ahí. 

          Al caminar a la sala, me di cuenta de que estaba más desordenada que ayer. [Aprender cómo ser desordenado, ciertamente es fácil.] Pensé mientras ponía los zapatos de Kyo lejos de la puerta. Cuando me levanté, me di cuenta de que el sofá estaba completamente cubierto con una frazada con algo debajo de ella. Curiosamente, caminé hacia el sofá silenciosamente y alejé lentamente la frazada. Para mi sorpresa, encontré a Kyo durmiendo ahí.

"¿Kyo?" Me preguntaba por qué se había quedado dormido en la sala. "Despierta, Kyo. No duermas aquí." Le llamé mientras movía su mano. [¡Dios, su mano está caliente!] Pensé. Al darme cuenta de que Kyo debió enfermarse, puse rápidamente mi mano en su frente, y me di cuenta de que todo su cuerpo estaba igualmente ardiendo. Sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, le llamé de nuevo. "¡Despierta, Kyo! ¡Tienes fiebre, necesitas ir al médico!"

          A pesar de llamarle muchas veces, sus ojos no se abrían. Por primera vez me sentí ansioso por un amigo. Sabiendo que gritarle sería inútil, alejé la frazada completamente y lo cargué en mis brazos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Suavemente lo puse en mi cama y cubrí la mitad de su cuerpo con mi cobertor antes de ir a la cocina por un paño y agua fría.

          Cuando regresé a mi habitación, rápidamente humedecí el paño, lo exprimí un poco y lo coloqué sobre su frente. Por un momento, creí haberle visto moverse un poco, pero pronto volvió a estar inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué pudo haber enfermado. Fue ayer en la tarde cuando quedó completamente empapado por la lluvia. Le dije que regresara inmediatamente a casa para que se duchara, pero debió haberse resfriado desde antes. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Lo que Yashiro me dijo me había puesto nervioso, pensé que Kyo estaba realmente molesto conmigo por lo de ayer en la noche. Nunca imaginé que estaría enfermo, fue por eso que no llegó hoy a la estación del autobús.

"Ah..." Escuché a Kyo jadear ligeramente bajo el cobertor, mientras sus dedos se aferraban e él. 

          Acercándome a él, vi que sus ojos se abrían un poco. Aliviado de que estuviera de nuevo consciente, le dije suavemente, "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pero fue sólo un momento en el que me miró con ojos medio abiertos antes de que volviera a quedarse dormido. Pensé que estaría cansado así que estaba por irme de la habitación cuando vi que Kyo había puesto su mano sobre la mía momentos antes. Recordé que cuando le recosté en mi cama, había puesto su mano a su lado para que no cayera a un lado de la cama, así que Kyo debió haberla movido cuando estuvo despierto. ¿Habría algo que quisiera decirme?

          No sabía. Talvez me lo diría mañana por la mañana, pero de algún modo, tuve un extraño sentimiento de esto. No era como si fuese algo especial, pero cuando sentí la mano de Kyo tocando la mía, no pude evitar sentirla muy... cálida. Y cuando miré su rostro, dormido, sentí una extraña calidez en mi corazón que parecía iluminar mi soledad y desaparecer la obscuridad que me ha acompañado desde que era niño.

          No sabía lo que significaba, y no deseaba saberlo, porque... porque tengo miedo de descubrir lo que es. Talvez la gente pudo llamarme cobarde en este caso, pero aún así no era capaz de armarme de valor para encararlo. Para mí, eso era casi imposible.

          Después de quitar la mano de Kyo de la mía, apagué las luces antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación.

            Lentamente, Kyo abrió sus ojos y trató de bloquear la luz que lograba entrar a través de las ventanas de la habitación que lastimaba sus ojos. Aún somnoliento, miró la habitación. [¿Qué es este lugar?] Se preguntaba. 

          Cuando intentó incorporarse, sintió que algo caía de su cabeza. Al mirar el colchón, encontró que era sólo una toalla húmeda doblada tres veces. Tomándola en su mano, bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el escritorio en donde vio un portarretrato con la fotografía de dos chicos. [¿Eh? ¿Qué no es Yagami-kun?] Y mientras observaba al otro joven volvió a preguntarse. [¿Y quién es este chico de cabello blanco?]

          Miró más detenidamente la habitación y de pronto se dio cuenta en dónde estaba. [¡Dios mío! ¡¿No es ésta la habitación de Yagami-kun?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?!] Pensando que probablemente estaba en problemas, Kyo abrió rápidamente la puerta para salir de la habitación cuando se sorprendió de encontrarme sentado en el sofá con el teléfono en mi mano.

"Lamento molestarle, sensei... sí... gracias. Adiós." Dije antes de colgar el teléfono y mirar hacia mi habitación cuando encontré a Kyo parado en el marco de la puerta. "Oye, ¿ya estás bien?"

          Kyo me miró por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar como si temiera que algo malo pasara. "Ano... ¡gomenasai (lo siento mucho)! ¡No sabía por qué estaba en tu habitación! ¡No quise invadir tu privacidad!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Yo estaba extrañado ante su _lindo_ comportamiento. "Yo fui quien te llevó a mi habitación."

"¿Honto ni (de verdad)?" Kyo parecía no creerle a sus oídos. De pronto su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse intensamente. "Demo (pero)... ¿doushite (por qué)?"

"Baka." Reí. "¿No recuerdas haber tenido fiebre?"

"Yo- yo... ¿¿estaba enfermo??" Me miró con su inocente rostro, de nuevo. [Es cierto, ni siquiera fui a la escuela ayer... En la mañana estaba preparándome para ir a la escuela cuando de pronto me sentí un muy cansado. Así que decidí descansar en el sofá por un momento, y luego... ¡me quedé dormido! ¡Dios, entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?!] Una vez fuera de sus pensamientos, dijo, "¡Ahora recuerdo! Me quedé dormido desde la mañana porque me sentí un poco mal, pero después no recuerdo haberme levantado hasta hoy. Masaka... ¿fuiste tú quien cuidó de mí?"

          Al ser puesto de nuevo ante preguntas difíciles de responder para mí, no me quedó mucho qué decir. "No fue gran cosa."

          Sonriéndome dulcemente, Kyo hizo una pequeña reverencia por tercera vez. "Gracias."

"Por favor, deja de agradecerme." Pedí. [Haces que parezca un salvador.]     "Después de todo, fui yo el responsable de esto."

"¿Ne?" Kyo estaba confundido.

"Olvídalo." Dije mientras apuntaba hacia la mesa. "Ahora que estás despierto, por favor toma tu medicina que está en la mesa. No tienes que ir a la escuela hoy. Le he dicho a tu profesor que no irías a clase hoy."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"¿Qué esperabas de la persona que se ocupó de ti?" Traté de bromear con él, por primera vez.

          Estaba sonriendo de nuevo cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Esperaba que fuera probablemente Yashiro, pero me equivoqué. En lugar de ver a un chico alto de cabello blanco, un esbelto rubio estaba frente a la puerta. Sin saludarle di media vuelta para dejarlo hablar en privado con su amigo cuando le escuché llamarme. "¡Matte kudasai (espera por favor)!"

          Confundido ante el hecho de que me haya llamado a mí en lugar de a Kyo, le pregunté suavemente. "¿No estás aquí para ver a Kyo?"

"No." Dijo mirándome con sus ojos azul claro, a diferencia de los que vi ayer. "Vine aquí a disculparme. Realmente siento mucho lo que sucedió antes. Estaba realmente ebrio; no sabía lo que hacía. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedió hasta que Kyo me contó todo ayer por la mañana. Así que espero... espero que por favor me puedas disculpar."

"Benimaru..." Parecía que Kyo no esperaba ver a Benimaru venir y disculparse de ese modo.

"No necesitas disculparte." Dije sonriendo lo mejor que pude para iluminar su angustiado corazón. "Lo que dijiste me hizo entrar en razón. No me molestó."

"Yagami-kun..." Kyo no esperaba verme tan _casual_.

"Ahora, si no te importa, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de él mientras voy por algo de cenar?" Dije saliendo de la casa.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'cenar'?" Kyo no tenía ni la menor idea hasta que vio el reloj colgado en la sala. "¡Dios, no sabía que fuera casi de noche!"

"¡Bienvenido de regreso, Kyo!" Los tres le saludaron cuando fueron a _verificar_ su salud, ignorando el hecho de que estaban en clase, esperando a que llegara el lector.

"No fue grave, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó Athena mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

"No sufriste ningún daño interno, ¿verdad?" Exageró Shingo.

"¡Shingo!" Las chicas le lanzaron sus cuadernos.

"Oigan, oigan, estaba bromeando, ¿de acuerdo?" Shingo se escondió tras Kyo. "Kusanagi-san, ¡por favor dígales a las chicas que dejen de lanzarme sus útiles!"

"Sean un poco más serias, ¿pueden, chicas?" Pidió Kyo ante el comportamiento de sus _admiradoras_. "El profesor va a estar aquí en cinco minutos, así que acomoden sus mesas para la clase."

"Pero _él _aún no ha llegado." Dijo Yuki, preguntándose adónde habría ido su nuevo amigo.

"¿Quién es _él_?" Preguntó Kyo.

          Entonces el sospechoso entró al salón y saludó a todos calurosamente. 

"¡Ohayo, mi na-san!"

          Todos ellos le saludaron también, a excepción de un chico que parecía muy sorprendido al ver al chico de blanco cabello aproximarse. [¿¿Qué no es el que estaba con Yagami-kun en la fotografía??]

          Yashiro caminó hacia donde estaban todos sentados y extendió su mano para presentarse ante Kyo. "Soy Yashiro, tu nuevo compañero de clase desde ayer."

"¿Yashiro...?" Intenté pensar, pero no pude recordar su rostro.

"¿No tienes idea de quién soy?" Preguntó Yashiro sorprendido. "¡Yo ya te había visto antes!"

"¿De verdad?" [Pero realmente no te recuerdo...]

"Soy el amigo de Yagami, ¿no lo sabes?" Yashiro pensó que aún debía usar el nombre de su amigo para hacerle recordar, después de todo. "El debió hablarte de mí, ¿correcto?"

"No lo creo." Murmuró Kyo, aún un poco inseguro.

"¡Por Dios!" Yashiro estaba un poco decepcionado. "¡No creí que Yagami fuera _así_!"

"¡Yagami!" Gritó Yashiro moviendo su mano mientras se me acercaba. "¿¿No me digas que nunca le has hablado de mí al chico con el que compartes la casa??"

"Bueno..." Intenté encontrar una razón válida. "Pensé que no era realmente necesario."

"¿A qué te refieres con _necesario_?" Yashiro me dio una mirada que exigía una respuesta. "¡Soy tu amigo!"

"..." No respondí. Sólo me preparé para salir del pasillo hacia el jardín escolar. 

          Confundido ante mi repentino silencio, Yashiro me siguió y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro mientras me decía, "No te enojes, sólo estaba jugando contigo. Si resentimientos, ¿sí?"

          Quise responderle, pero no sabía por qué simplemente no lo hice. Desde ayer que no vine a la escuela me he sentido muy extraño, y lo detesto. Ni siquiera pude intentar comprender cómo y qué estuve pensando. Pensé que al regresar a la escuela, las cosas volverían a la normalidad, pero parece que eso no sucedió. Talvez... talvez estaba esperando a que Yashiro lo resolviera por mí. De una forma u otra.

          En un rato, ambos llegamos al jardín escolar en el cual también había una fuente parecida a la que estaba en el parque que está cerca de la escuela. Caminé hacia la fuente, y jugando con el agua con mis manos, comencé a hablarle seriamente a Yashiro.

"Yashiro. Dime, honestamente, ¿crees que soy un mal amigo?"

"¡Yagami!" Estaba un poco sorprendido. "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por nada." Ya no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación. "Sólo me lo preguntaba."

"Dios..." Yashiro miró la fuente. "Estás comportándote extrañamente estos días."

"¿Eso crees?" Yo sabía que Yashiro no era un amigo ordinario. Él era el único que podía hallar la más mínima diferencia en mí, sin importar lo que sucediera. "¿Qué tan extraño?"

"Esa es una pregunta muy directa." Yashiro rió, intentando encontrar una respuesta para mí. "Supongo que no es una diferencia muy grande... pero ya no te comportas tanto como antes. Por ejemplo, sin importar cuánto te lo pedía, tú te negabas a hablar con los demás. Pero ahora veo que estás volviéndote mucho más sociable."

"¿Eso es lo que piensas?"

"¿Confías en mí?" Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

          Al principio no tuve sospecha alguna, pero había algo en mi mente que estaba seguro que debía preguntarle y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad ahora que puedo tener una plática sincera con él. Volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo azul claro, susurré mi pregunta hacia él.

"Yashiro, ¿tú sabes cómo se siente amar a alguien?"

"¡Onegai (por favor)!" Yashiro reaccionó repentinamente. "Esa no es pregunta para alguien que es totalmente inexperto en el amor. De verdad."

          Me decepcionó escuchar esa respuesta como esa, pero cuando decidí que no debía preguntar más, Yashiro habló de nuevo.

"Pero creo en que mientras seas sincero contigo mismo, serás capaz de encontrar la respuesta pronto."

"..." Estaba tratando de analizar su consejo, también estaba sorprendido de que hubiera comprendido mi problema tan fácilmente, cuando escuché a alguien llamarme, de nuevo, como si se repitiera la historia. Al ver el familiar rostro frente a nosotros, Yashiro y yo volvimos la mirada para saludarlo. 

"Onizuka-sensei."

"Konnichiwa." Dijo, antes de preguntarme. "Yagami, ¿puedo hablar contigo en mi oficina?" 

[No _eso_ de nuevo, por favor...] Pensé asintiendo. "Hai (Sí)."

"Demo (pero), Onizuka-sensei..." Dijo Yashiro, alejándose de la fuente y acercándose a él. "Yagami no puede..."

"Yashiro." Dije seriamente, insistiendo en que puedo ocuparme de mis asuntos yo solo. "Por favor, no te acostumbres a hablar por mí."

"Yagami-kun." Kyo me saludó en el momento en que entré a la casa. Mientras limpiaba la mesa continuó. "Anata wa kairimas ta ne (ya regresaste)..." 

          Después de que cerré la puerta discretamente, le sonreí como respuesta. Y comenzaba a quitarme los zapatos cuando volvió a hablar. "¿Ta be masta ka (ya comiste)?"

"Em..." Respondí simplemente, preguntándome si iba a decirme que había hecho algo de comer y lo había dejado en la mesa para mí, como siempre lo hace.

"¿Cómo estuvo la clase hoy?" Me preguntó lavando los trastos.

          No le contesté inmediatamente. Fui a la sala a colgar mi abrigo antes de regresar a la cocina, donde Kyo esperaba una respuesta. De algún modo, me sentía algo tonto al hablar de estas cosas con él ahora. 

"Lo siento, no fui a registrarte para tus clases de guitarra."

"¿Guitarra?" Kyo me miró confundido. "Ah, ¡está bien! Además, he decidido ya no tomarlas."

"¿Doushite (por qué)?" Me preguntaba si estaba mintiendo para ayudarme.

"Isonga shikara (porque estoy ocupado)." Me sonrió. "Tengo que hacer un proyecto y debo entregarlo al final de este mes, así que me es imposible tomar otra lección."

"So des (ya veo)." Aparté la mirada de él, tratando de pensar en cómo le haría saber esto que tengo que decirle.

"No te preocupes por eso, ¿sí?"

"Kyo." Dije, siendo finalmente capaz de empezar.

"¿Eh?" Volvió la mirada hacia mí.

"¿Te importaría cuidar la casa por mí, a partir de mañana?" Le dije, esperando no sorprenderlo demasiado. "Porque estaré en una excursión con mi clase de Geografía por cuatro días."

"¿De verdad?" No parecía muy convencido. "Eso es muy pronto."

"Hai." Asentí un poco. "Acabo de tomar esa decisión, hoy. Mi profesor esperaba que pudiera ir con los demás, porque quiere que sea el estudiante a cargo del viaje. En lo personal, no me molestan las excursiones de Geografía, pero se supone que debo hacer exámenes a mis alumnos de guitarra en estos días, así que tenía la oportunidad de ir o no. Al principió decidí que era mejor para mí trabajar en los exámenes de mis alumnos, pero después, decidí dejarlo a otro profesor. No debería decepcionar a mi nuevo profesor, ¿no crees?"

"Mmm... ¿por qué?" No parecía tener ningún comentario, pero pronto dejó ir su pregunta. "¡Nah... olvídalo!"

          Después de mirarlo un momento, pregunté. "Entonces, ¿puedo estar seguro de que no habrá ningún problema?"

"Hai, te prometo que la casa estará siempre tan limpia como lo está ahora. Demo... escuché de Yashiro-kun que esos viajes pueden ser peligrosos. ¿Es eso cierto?"

[¡Vaya, ese chico sí que hace amigos rápidamente!] "Bueno..." Dije pasando una mano por mi rostro. "Es posible, pero en muy raras ocasiones."

          Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con el asiento vacío. Kyo ya no estaba en él. En lugar de eso, había ido a su habitación hasta que regresó con algo brillante en su mano. Al abrir su mano, vi que en su palma había una bonita cadena plateada con una simple cruz.

"Sé que esto puede sonar ridículo, pero no quiero que te pase algo malo durante el viaje." Abrió la cadena y la colocó cuidadosamente alrededor de mi cuello. "Por eso, espero que lleves esta cruz cristiana contigo cuando te vayas. Estoy seguro que Jesús estará ahí para protegerte en todo momento." Una vez que terminó de poner la cadena en mi cuello, se levantó y me sonrió con satisfacción. "No tienes que preocuparte por la casa, me aseguraré de que esté limpia y ordenada mientras espero a que regreses, ¿sí?"

          Totalmente sorprendido, abrí mi boca para decir una palabra, mientras mi dedo rozaba la cruz colgada de la cadena alrededor de mi cuello. "Arigatou."

          Aunque siempre he pensado que se siente incómodo tener algo alrededor de mi cuello, de algún modo, supe que jamás habría de quitarme la cruz que Kyo me regaló

~*Continuará.*~


	4. FINAL

HOLA A TODOS. MI NOMBRE ES ~*Némesis Tsuki*~.**A C L A R O**: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE  EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

**nakuru_kinomoto@hotmail.com                                                         **

                                                                     Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~

~*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*~

**Compartiendo casa. **

Por: CaT.

(shermie7@yahoo.com)

CAPÍTULO · 4

"¡Kusanagi-san!" Shingo agitó su mano felizmente mientras lo veía entrar en la cafetería. "¿Qué le tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Gomen." Dijo Kyo riendo suavemente. "Había mucha gente en el _trono_."

"¡Dios!" Yashiro les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. "¡No digas eso frente a las damas!"

          La cosa no era siempre tan divertida, pero desde que llegó Yashiro al grupo, parecía haber mucha más risa para todos.

"Entonces, Yashiro..." Comenzó Yuki. "¿Crees estar preparado para el examen de literatura de la primera semana del próximo mes?"

"¡No me subestimes Yuki!" Yashiro le dio una mirada confiada y segura, apretando sus puños como si fuera el ganador de una pelea. "Estoy seguro de que pasaré el examen con notas muy altas, ¡y les probaré a todos que no soy estúpido!"

"Oh." Athena estaba impresionada, pero al mismo tiempo sonrió. "Sabemos que estás esforzándote mucho, pero nadie dice que seas estúpido."

"Oh, tú no, pero _él_ lo dijo, bueno, en cierta forma..." Dijo golpeando sus manos contra la mesa, haciendo un fuerte ruido. "¡Así que por eso le voy a probar que está equivocado! Además, esta vez será mucho más fácil, porque no perderé la concentración viendo los partidos de soccer por las noches, ¡pues el último partido será este fin de semana!"

"¡¿¿Tú también ves el soccer??!" Shingo estaba emocionado, sabiendo que había otro fanático del soccer entre sus amigos. "¡Qué bien! ¿¿Viste el partido la semana pasada, entre Man U y XXX??" (No quiero hablar mal de ningún otro equipo de soccer).

"¡Puedes apostar!" Yashiro parecía haberse ahogado él mismo en su conversación con Shingo. "Man U ganó tres a cero, ¿no fue así?"

"¡Sí!" Shingo rió con él. "Nunca podré olvidar cómo David Beckham pateó el último balón dentro de la portería. ¡XXX casi lloró en el estadio ese día!"

[Parece que se olvidaron de que aún estamos nosotros tres aquí.] Pensó Kyo, mirando a Yuki y Athena sin tener idea de cómo entrar en la conversación.

"Y, hey..." Recordó de pronto Yashiro. "¿El último partido va a ser transmitido en la noche, en dos días?"

"¡Así es!" La cara de Shingo brilló como un pequeño foco. "¿¿Y no es ese día _mi _cumpleaños??"

"¿Tu cumpleaños?" Kyo casi no podía recordar. "Sí, es el ocho de mayo." [¡_Realmente_ es su cumpleaños!]

"¡Genial!" Exclamó. "Entonces, ¿por qué no celebramos mi cumpleaños juntos mientras vemos el soccer en la noche?"

"¡Sensacional! ¡Inclúyanme!" Dijo Yashiro sonriendo. "Pero bueno, para un buen programa nocturno, mejor nos quedamos en una casa en donde haya una televisión con una gran pantalla para que lo disfrutemos, ¿no lo creen?"

"Espera un minuto." Kyo sabía que Yashiro trataba de señalarlo. "¿Qué está tramando tu juguetona mente ahora?"

"Francamente hablando." Le dijo Yashiro. "¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa para la celebración? ¡La televisión de Yagami está provista para satisfacernos!" [Pero, a propósito, ese televisor no le pertenece realmente. ¡El primer estudiante que vivía allí la dejó porque era suficientemente adinerado como para comprar una nueva en casa!]

"¡Pero _no_ pueden venir a mi casa!" Protestó Kyo. "¡Las reglas de Yagami-kun dicen que no puedo llevar a más de dos personas!"

"Nah, no te preocupes." Yashiro trató de convencerlo. "¡Puedo _asegurarte_ que no será problema mientras no desordenemos la casa!"

"Aún así, no estoy de acuerdo." A Kyo no le agradaba la idea en absoluto. "¡Le he prometido a Yagami-kun que cuidaría de la casa cumpliendo las reglas!"

"Kyo tiene razón." Athena dijo. "Creo que mejor deberíamos respetar su decisión."

"Oh, Kusanagi-san..." Shingo lo miró con largos y llorosos ojos. "¿¿Puede pasar por alto las reglas por _mí_, sólo por esta ocasión, POR FAVOR?? ¡Prometemos que no voltearemos la casa!"

"Shingo..." Kyo no parecía poder resolver su dilema de una sola vez.

"Será algo deshonesto, pero si es por el cumpleaños de Shingo..." Murmuró Yuki.

"Bien, eh..." Yashiro siguió hablando. "Ese será el último día antes de que Yagami regrese, así que si nadie abre la boca, estoy seguro de que no sabrá nada."

"Pero, Yashiro..." Kyo se preguntaba si realmente el muchacho era el mejor amigo de Yagami. "¡Tú eres su amigo!"

"¡Exactamente!" Sonrió, volviéndose serio segundo a segundo. "Y considerando el tiempo que lo conozco, estoy seguro que entenderá."

"Yo..." Kyo estaba confundido por un momento antes de, finalmente, tomar su decisión. "... Está bien, pero sólo por esta _primera vez_, ¿lo prometen?"

"¡¡Y-y-yata!!" Shingo estalló en alegría mientras golpeaba la palma de Yashiro con la suya, riendo como loco. "¡¡Entonces podremos disfrutar del partido de soccer tanto como queramos!!"

"Kyo..." Preguntó Athena, negando con la cabeza hacia esos dos al verlos tan exageradamente entusiasmados. "¿Crees que ésta es una buena idea?"

"No lo sé." Susurró. "Pero todo es sólo por Shingo."

"Kusanagi-san." Shingo siguió sonriendo mientras hablaba. "Invite a Beni-kun también, ¿podría?"

          Esa noche, la casa estaba llena de luces y los ruidos provenientes de ella no pararon en toda la noche. Frente al televisor se sentó un grupo de cinco personas, cuyos ojos nunca abandonaron la pantalla hasta que llegaron al punto en que estaban en el clímax del partido de soccer que estaban viendo tan seriamente. Pero las chicas parecían, por supuesto, más enfocadas en comer el pastel de fresa de cumpleaños que todos habían comprado.

"¡¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOL!!!" Gritaron los chicos emocionados mientras se abrazaban entre sí, como si _fueran_ jugadores.

"¡¿Viste _eso_?!" Dijo fuertemente Benimaru, probablemente porque estaba muy emocionado. "¡Ese fue un tiro desde fuera del área!"

"¡Dios, adoro a esos jugadores!" Dijo Shingo, incapaz de controlar la extrema euforia.

"Chicos..." Los llamó Kyo desde la cocina mientras intentaba abrir la botella de coca-cola con una toalla seca. "Bajen el volumen, ¿pueden? Molestarán a los vecinos."

"Lo sentimos." Yashiro no podía dejar de festejar con los otros chicos. "¡Pero eso fue realmente increíble!"

"No lo creo." Yuki miró fríamente a la pantalla del televisor. "Todo lo que veo es un montón de gente corriendo tras un pequeño balón negro y blanco."

"Yo también." Reiteró Athena.

"Eso muestra cómo es que no aprecian la belleza del soccer." Dijo Benimaru, riendo con ellos. "¿Correcto?" Le preguntó a los muchachos.

"Vamos, chicos." Dijo Kyo. Su mano sosteniendo los vasos llenos de la suave bebida a la que acababa de tener acceso. "No molesten a las chicas."

"¿Quién las está molestando?" Benimaru actuó inocentemente mientras bebía su parte de las bebidas. De pronto, se puso tan ansioso que se levantó y apuntó al televisor. "¡Miren eso! ¡¿Cómo pudo fallar Ryan Giggs ese tiro?!"

"¡Ah, no...!" Shingo agitó la cabeza desesperado. "¡Debió pasársela a Andy Cole!"

"Hey, miren." Dijo Yashiro mientras jalaba la camisa de Benimaru para que se sentara. "¡Hablando del diablo, Andy Cole ha tomado el balón ahora!"

[Es fantástico que ya puedan ser amigos tan rápidamente.] Pensó Kyo mientras los miraba, eventualmente formándose una sonrisa.

"Kyo." Las chicas lo llamaron mientras limpiaban el merengue en sus labios. "Esto se está poniendo aburrido. No entendemos una sola cosa del soccer, ¿cómo vamos a disfrutar la gran pantalla como ellos?"

"Talvez sólo debamos dejarlos por hoy." Suspiró Kyo. "Parece que les gusta mucho, ¿qué más podemos hacer?"

          Justo cuando querían decir algo más, sus voces se vieron opacadas por el eufórico grito de los chicos. "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GOOOOOOLL!!!!!!!!!!"

"¡Por Dios!" Kyo suplicó. "¡Por favor no griten como si alguien los estuviera matando!"

          Como si no estuvieran escuchando una sola palabra de lo que decía, Benimaru se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó a abrazarlo y besó su mejilla despreocupadamente, mientras Yashiro y Shingo estaban ocupados con sus lágrimas.

"¡No puedo creer que Man U preparó todo esto especialmente para mi cumpleaños!"

"¿No es ése un maravilloso tiro, Kyo?" Dijo Benimaru, mirando a Kyo con un brillo exagerado en su rostro.

"¡Ah!" Athena y Yuki abrieron completamente sus ojos incrédulas, aunque ya estaban conscientes de que Benimaru tenía un impredecible comportamiento.

"¡Benimaru! ¡¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!!" Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo. En vez de eso, Benimaru colocó su cabeza en el pecho de Kyo y lo abrazó fuertemente, transfiriéndole su alegría del partido de soccer al inocente Kyo. "¡Este es un partido maravillosos! ¡No puedo creer que Manchester clamó su victoria como un pedazo de pastel!"

"¡Benimaru!" Kyo luchó como pudo para liberarse del abrazo de Benimaru. "¡No descargues toda tu emoción en mí! ¡Ahora, quítate!"

"¡No puedo! ¡Estoy muy feliz!" Contestó Benimaru, aún abrazando a Kyo como un padre a su hijo bebé.

"Benimaru-chan." Dijo Athena extrañada.

          En el momento que Kyo iba a darle un codazo a Benimaru, divisó la silueta de otra persona en la puerta. Preguntándose si un extraño había entrado en la casa, dio media vuela para investigar, sólo para encontrar la cara de un furioso Yagami mirándolo. Por un momento, Kyo casi se quedó mudo, su cara estaba en shock.

          En ese crítico momento, todo el lugar quedó en silencio inmediato, mientras todos se daban cuenta de que el otro chico con quien Kyo compartía la casa, había regresado súbitamente. Incluso Benimaru había liberado a Kyo de su abrazo, quien probablemente tendría que asumir todas las responsabilidades.

          Hablando torpemente palabras a medias, Kyo me miró completamente estático, con miedo de moverse un solo centímetro.

"¿¿¿Ya... Yagami-kun???"

          Por un momento, realmente no supe qué hacer. No era que me importara que hubieran cometido un error garrafal o que Kyo hubiera roto su promesa, yo simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que Kyo me estuviera mirando a la cara con una expresión llena de pena. Sin hablar, bajé la vista y puse mis cosas en el piso antes de dejar el lugar, sin mirar atrás una segunda vez.

"¡Yagami-kun!" Le escuché llamarme, pero no le hice caso. "¡Chotto matte (espera un momento)!"

          Mientras él veía mi sombra desaparecer en la obscuridad de la noche, susurró lleno de arrepentimiento, "¿Ahora qué hago...? Le hice enojar..."

"Kyo." Yuki se dirigió hacia él para consolarlo, ella también estaba apenada. "Creo que será mejor que cancelemos la celebración."

"Ella tiene razón." Dijo Shingo tras ellos, hablando suavemente y también arrepentido. "No esperaba que las cosas salieran tan mal. Gomen nasai (lo siento) Kusanagi-san."

"Demonios, todo esto fue por _mí_." Yashiro se dio cuenta de su gran error. [Pero, parece que él no me vio aquí, ¿o sí?] "Pensé que algo así no pasaría, y no sabía que regresaría..."

          Interrumpiendo la oración de Yashiro, Kyo susurró, obviamente molesto, "... no se preocupen... yo mismo me encargaré de esto. Sólo vayan a casa, todos..."

[Esto es terrible.] Pensó Athena. [Kyo se ha esforzado tanto tratando de ser su amigo, y ahora...]

"Onegai (por favor)." Pidió Kyo en un tono en el que nadie podía saber qué estaba pensando. "Váyanse a casa..."

          Entendiendo la situación en la que Kyo estaba, todos los demás se preparaban para salir, cuando Yuki colocó una mano en el hombro de Kyo, dándole su último consuelo. 

"Gomen ne, Kyo, pero espero que no te involucres mucho en esto, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros tuvimos la idea de venir aquí, y si hay que culpar a alguien, cúlpanos a nosotros. No cargues con toda la responsabilidad, ¿sí?"

          Era sólo un consuelo de amigos, que cualquiera necesitaría en esas circunstancias, pero Kyo simplemente no tenía nada que decir.

          El reloj había mostrado que era la una de la madrugada y él aún no regresaba. Pobre Kyo, había estado esperándole desde que sus amigos se fueron, sentado solitariamente y haciendo nada, excepto mirar el techo en el sofá. Él sabía que no era totalmente su error, pero _aún así _había roto su promesa. Sí, debía parecer que sólo era una insignificancia, pero ciertamente no sabía que traería tan terribles consecuencias. Talvez pensaba que su compañero era una persona realmente difícil de comprender.

[Yagami-kun... ¿dónde estás?] Pensó mientras yacía perezosamente en el sofá con las luces apagadas. [Ya es muy tarde, ¿por qué no regresas?] Aún estaba pensando, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse suavemente en la obscuridad. Levantándose del sofá, Kyo miró hacia la puerta. [¿Yagami-kun?]

          Inmediatamente poniéndose en marcha, terminó de abrir la puerta y se sorprendió el encontrarme encima de él sin avisar, mi cuerpo lleno de olor a alcohol. Asiendo mis brazos, Kyo me preguntó ansiosamente, "¡Yagami-kun! ¿¿Qué te ha sucedido??"

          ¿Cómo iba a poder hablar en ese estado? De hecho, esperaba poder decirle lo que había estado tratando de decirle, pero no tenía el valor para decirlo sin rodeos, pero había estado bebiendo. Me era imposible decir cualquier cosa, correctamente, sin un poco de descanso. 

          Pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, Kyo intentó llevarme a su habitación, donde me colocó en su cama, como lo hice yo cuando él tenía fiebre.

"Yagami-kun..." Susurró, sonando como si fuera su culpa que yo estuviera en ese estado. Pero sin más palabras, procedió a salir de la habitación, cuando levanté mi mano y tomé la suya.

"No... no me dejes." Dije suavemente con mis ojos medio abiertos.

"¡Yagami-kun!" Kyo estaba sorprendido. Dio media vuelta para darse cuenta de que mi mano aún sostenía la suya.

          Sentándose en la cama a mi lado, susurró, "No tomará mucho tiempo, sólo voy por un poco de agua y una toalla."

"No..." Dije mientras sostenía su mano más fuerte. "Quédate conmigo..."

"Yagami-kun..." Probablemente se preguntaba el porqué de mi extraño comportamiento. "No te preocupes, no te dejaré solo. Sólo espera un momento, ¿sí?" Después de eso, utilizó su otra mano para liberarse de la mía antes de levantarse para salir de ahí.

          Yo no estaba desesperado, pero de algún modo, simplemente no quería que Kyo me dejara en ese momento. Levantándome de su cama, corrí hacia él y coloqué firmemente mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo a mí, mientras hundía mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello. "Kyo... por favor, no me dejes..."

          Permaneció ahí, sin luchar por alejarme ni oponer resistencia. Visiblemente sorprendido, susurró, "Yagami-kun... ¿¿doushita no (qué sucede)??"

"Lo siento... no debí descargar mi ira contigo..."

          Sintiéndose apenado, también, Kyo trató de alejar mis manos de él, sin saber en lo absoluto el motivo de mi comportamiento. 

"Pero tú no hiciste nada mal. Fui yo quien trajo a todos ellos a la casa. Ho... hoy es el cumpleaños de Shingo, y me dijo que quería ver el partido de soccer en tu televisor, así que..."

"No estaba enojado por eso." Dije levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

"¿Eh?" Kyo estaba confundido.

"Sólo estaba enojado porque..." No sabía si era el momento correcto para decirlo, pero creí que no tenía elección. No quería guardar el secreto y permitirme seguir sufriendo en silencio mientras lo veo. "Porque estaba celoso..."

"¿¿Celoso...?" Repitió mi palabra y dejó de luchar por liberarse. "¿De qué...?"

"Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de decir esto, pero sinceramente no me agrada tu amigo rubio."

[¿Benimaru?] "¿Pero por qué?" De pronto volteó para mirarme, mientras mis manos lo soltaban automáticamente.

"¡Siempre se está aprovechando de ti!" Le dije honestamente; mi volumen se incrementó aun cuando seguía mareado e incómodo por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había bebido antes. "Siempre que viene a buscarte, siempre quiere llamar tu atención al acercarse a ti. Siempre y cuando pueda, no pierde la oportunidad de acercarse a ti. ¡No me gusta ver eso!"

"¡¿Qué tanto sabes _tú_ de él?!" Kyo probablemente comenzó a pensar que yo estaba siendo irrazonable. "¡Sea cual sea la situación, Benimaru _nunca_ se aprovecharía de mí! Además. ¿cuándo ha hecho eso?"

"Aquella noche." Le recordé. "Esa noche en que estaba ebrio y te llamó para que se encontraran."

"¡El _no_ estaba aprovechándose!" Kyo también levantó la voz. "¡Había terminado con su novia! ¡Sólo quería a alguien que le escuchara!"

"¡Intentó besarte!" Finalmente toqué el punto que quería.

"¡Pero no fue intencional!" Argumentó. "¡Estaba ebrio!"

"¡¿Y qué si estaba ebrio?! ¡Eso no significa que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera!"

"¡Yagami-kun...!" Kyo estaba realmente estupefacto. Guardó silencio por un momento, pero cuando se dio cuenta de algo, inmediatamente su tono se volvió más suave y comprensivo. "Debes estar ebrio..."

"¡NO lo estoy!" Di un paso hacia atrás, pues no quería que me recostara de nuevo en la cama y pensara que todo lo que había dicho era sólo porque había bebido demasiado. 

          Cerrando mis ojos y respirando profundamente, bajé mi cabeza y cubrí mi rostro con una mano, antes de volver a hablar, muy suavemente. "No sé por qué... Siempre, desde el día en que enfermaste, comencé a tener este indescriptible sentimiento en mi corazón. Al principio no sabía lo que era, así que traté de ignorarlo y fingir que nunca había pasado nada. Pero cuando te vi de nuevo en la mañana, me di cuenta de que no había forma en que pudiera hacerlo. No sabía qué lo hacía tan especial, pero de algún modo, supe que era el comienzo de la más grande oportunidad que jamás había tenido en mi vida."

          Volviendo a verlo, continué. "¿Sabes por qué decidí ir al campamento después de que había preferido quedarme para trabajar en el Centro de Música?" Kyo se quedó callado como antes, y entonces le dije, "Tenía miedo... tenía miedo de que si continuaba quedándome sólo contigo como siempre, en algún momento haría algo malo sin darme cuenta. No quiero que eso suceda, porque no quiero terminar perdiéndote..."

"Yagami-kun..." Kyo me miró, incapaz de creer todo lo que había escuchado. "No... puedes estar halando en serio..."

"¡¿Acaso no me veo lo _suficientemente_ serio?!" Grité, fuera de control. Levanté mis manos para jalarlo de los brazos y le hice recostarse en la cama que estaba tras de mí, inmovilizando firmemente sus muñecas. Cuando miré sus ojos, volví a sentir esa emoción en mi corazón, que me obligaba a sentirme siempre tan ansioso.

"¡Yagami-kun! ¡¿Qué estás _haciendo_?!" Su respiración soplaba en mi rostro.

          Continué mirándolo sin responder su pregunta, y sólo después de un minuto, volví a decirle algo.

"Gomen (lo siento)..."

          Después, sin advertencia, presioné mis labios contra los suyos, besándole por primera vez en tiempo real. Sus labios eran suaves, y místicamente dulces. Si tuviera la oportunidad, nunca le dejaría ir. Pero _estaba siendo_ egoísta. Sabía que eso era injusto para Kyo. Él nunca tuvo idea de qué era lo que pasaba, y aun así, tenía que pasar por todo esto, sólo por que yo quería ser honesto conmigo mismo y mostrarle lo que sentía por él. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Nunca tuve una experiencia antes. Nunca tuve sentimientos especiales por nadie. Era por eso que ahora que le tenía, no deseaba dejarle ir, sin importar lo que costara.

          Luchando bajo mi cuerpo, Kyo intentó alejarme, ante lo que sólo consiguió un beso aún más profundo. Juro que nunca le hubiera dejado ir, pero sabía que el aire en mis pulmones se terminaba, y tampoco quería ahogarlo, pero una vez que terminé el beso en contra de mi voluntad, Kyo rápidamente aprovechó la oportunidad y se retorció para poder liberarse del asimiento en sus muñecas.

          Fue rápido, yo diría, pero perdió la ocasión, cuando de pronto liberé sus manos y las aseguré bajo su espalda, sobre el colchón, para inmovilizarlo de forma segura, con mi cuerpo descansando sobre el suyo. 

"Lo siento, pero aún tengo una cosa importante que decirte..." Al no oír protestas ni intentar escaparse, finalmente admití, "Aishiteru (te amo)..."

          Mirando el techo, impresionado, Kyo susurró lleno de sorpresa por todo lo sucedido antes, "¿Yagami-kun...?"

"Llámame Yagami..." Dije, aún hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

          Mientras lágrimas por un irreconocible sentimiento comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, los cerró, y para mi total asombro, comenzó a corresponder al abrazo, poco a poco, susurrando mi nombre. "Yagami..."

          A partir de ese crítico momento, supe que nada podría haberme hecho sentir mejor.

          Así que fue así como mi vida comenzó a cambiar. No sólo había experimentado este maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor, sino que mi círculo de amistades también comenzó a crecer. En otras palabras, no tendría que rezar por nada más que por que este mundo siguiera así por siempre.

**EPÍLOGO**

A L   D Í A   S I G U I E N T E   E N   L A   E S C U E L A . . .

"¡¡¡YOSHA!!!" Yashiro rió tan fuerte, con una boca tan grande, que un meló cabría sin problemas. "¡¡_Sabía_ que ganaría!! Ahora, ¿¿en dónde está el dinero que prometieron??"

          Al darle 3000 yens cada uno a Yashiro, Shingo gruñó, "Dios, ¿cómo pudimos haber perdido?"

        Riendo y señalando a los perdedores, Yashiro continuó alabándose con satisfacción, por haberles ganado. "¡Les _dije_ que esos dos _jamás_ podrían ser _amigos_! Cúlpense por no haberme creído, ¡así que no deberían sentirse mal por haber perdido esta pequeña cantidad de dinero!"

"¡Pero esos son casi dos tercios de nuestro bolsillo semanal!" Dijeron Athena y Yuki.

"Oigan, chicas." Yashiro intentó darles un poco de consuelo, que tanto necesitaban. "¿No saben que siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor en una apuesta?"

"Bah." Yuki estaba harta de oír sus frases de victoria. "Nunca debí darte mi palabra."

"¡Hey esperen!" Yashiro dijo mientras señalaba a dos chicos caminando lado a lado en dirección del salón de lectura, en donde estaban ellos. "¡Aquí vienen!" Rápidamente, jalando a los tres del cuello, se escondieron bajo una mesa y Yashiro susurró, "¿Qué les parece una apuesta de que lo van a _hacer_ para el fin de semana?"

"¡¡¡Por Dios, Yashiro!!!"

~*Fin.*~


End file.
